


Benny's Hips Don't Lie

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: The Midnight Ramblings [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancer Benny, Fluff, M/M, Pining Dean, klutz Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Dean loves going to gym.  Loves getting up on that treadmill and running till his heart's content.  What he doesn't love?  Is the hot guy who keeps sending his ass spiraling to the ground.





	

Twenty more minutes, Dean convinced himself. He’d been putting in extra time at the gym since that new bakery opened up down the street from his apartment. No way in hell he was giving Sam any more ammunition for the teasing jabs at his soft middle. He actually enjoyed the workout usually, but there had been more than a few sleepless nights over the last couple weeks as he busted his ass to create a fresh, new campaign for a client he might not even be able to get.

 

Shaking his head to get himself back into the moment, Dean focused his breathing and his energy as the fast paced notes of Zepplin streamed through his earbuds.

 

Benny walked into the gym, his second home with an air of confidence he hadn't felt all week.  The need to work off all the extra energy he had was a little too much and was grateful to get out of work early.  

 

Everyone knew him here. In his spare time he taught dance classes ranging from hip hop to jazz and even some pole dancing.  He wasn’t too great with the last one but he was still learning.  He waved to people calling out to him as he went, going straight to the little boombox. The gym was pretty small but Benny loved it here.   

 

The aerobics and dance classes were taught out in the open on a wood floor and next to it were a line of treadmills. When he first started here, it was nerve wracking being so visible to anyone wanting to watch.  He learned pretty quickly to block it out, even if there were some very good looking men running on those monstrous things. One of which was so inthralled in his music he didn’t even catch Benny staring.

 

He crossed over the wood flooring to hook up his mp3 player, choosing a random song to get started on.  Smiling to himself he pulled off his hoodie and sweatpants, leaving him in very short jean shorts, a loose tank top and his more flexible boots.  He kept his baseball cap on and tied his flannel shirt around his waist as he started swaying to the beat.

 

The machine was working him, Dean started to feel a slight burn in his calves and shoulders as his feet smacked rapidly against the base of the treadmill. Finally with only five minutes left on the timer Dean started his slow down, where he was able to finally catch his breath even if it meant he was still moving at a decent pace.

 

One of his earbuds dropped down when he reached for the button to see how many miles he’d put in. Instantly his attention is drawn toward the other side of the room where some sort of fusion tune was blasting out of a speaker. It wasn’t his kind of music but he didn’t mind it. As his gaze traveled back to his station, it stopped. Lingering on a thick, juicy body moving to the mindless beat in a way that was hypnotizing. Before he knew what happened Dean was spinning backward, a nauseous feeling swelling in his gut as he fell to his ass with a hard smack.

 

Benny was so focused in watching his own hips swaying to the beat he didn’t even realize anything out of the ordinary.  It wasn’t until a few of the women dancing next to him started laughing that he looked to see the guy he’d been checking out earlier struggling to get up.

 

He merely chuckled and waved it off, the guy was probably a klutz who lost his footing on that damn machine.  Benny did feel a little bad but his class was showing up and he didn’t have much time to really focus on him anymore.

 

* * *

 

The next time Benny was in the gym he was somewhat by himself, the hot guy from the week before was nowhere to be seen.  Hopefully the poor guy didn’t get too embarrassed that he stopped showing up.  Benny undressed to his usual and started up one of his new favorite songs, _Send My Love to Your New Lover._  He had no idea why but he absolutely loved dancing to this song.  

 

Did it help the bitterness he felt towards his ex Victor who was now dating a woman?

 

Only a tiny bit but still.  Taking in a deep breath he started up the usual sway of his hips before really moving his body to the beat, his eyes trained only on his reflection.

 

Dean scrubbed his hand down his face, pulling his hoodie up higher. He couldn’t believe he’d gotten so twisted up over some guy’s dancing that the treadmill had made him plow into the wall behind him. He’d nursed his sore ass and back for three days, and his wounded pride for another four. But a week later, Dean couldn’t let himself be dissuaded, his morning bakery trips made sure of that.

 

He sat his bag down by the lockers, grateful the place seemed emptied with the exception of a couple things hung up a few rows down from him. Dean tried to relax his muscles a little, doing some stretches while he was still sure he was alone.

 

Once he was finally loose limbed and ready to run, Dean stepped into the main part of the gym. Immediately, he had to fight back a blush, the surprisingly familiar body grinding and moving to the beat. His mouth went dry and he tried to force himself to look away, but his gaze kept sliding back to the point where he’d practically given up all attempts at being subtle.

 

*SMACK*

 

 _“Fuck,”_ Dean hissed, reeling a little from the pulses of pain that spread out over his arm. He cursed himself for yet another ridiculous reaction on his part. It wasn’t as if Dean hadn’t seen his fair share of hot guys but there was something sinful about the way the guy moved and if he was being honest with himself the sheer size of the man only made it better.

 

Benny froze in midstep and turned towards the loud noise he’d heard.  When he met the eyes of the guy from before he couldn’t help but chuckle.  The poor guy was beet red again and was hugging his arm to his chest.  Benny only had to guess he ran into something.

 

“You alright there?” he called out, untying his flannel to wipe his face with it.

 

“Uh-I, yeah, I’m fine, good…” Dean said, nervous but resisting the urge to grab at the back of his neck like he usually did. He’d smacked his funny bone and there wasn’t a damn funny thing about it. Thankfully, once the searing pain stopped he knew he’d be okay, it wasn’t a bad injury just hit at an awkward and sensitive area. _Dean really needed to get his body under control._

 

Benny nodded at the guy and gave him his most charming smile before turning back towards the mirrors.  The guy was really hot and a part of him, just a small part was hoping Benny was the reason he kept getting distracted.

 

* * *

 

Dean shrugged off his mortification much quicker the second time around, he couldn’t afford another week away from the gym. Though much to his relief, the distraction from hell hadn’t been there so Dean’s ass was accident free. He’d also been accused of being particularly bitchy over the last few days, but whatever. He didn’t care if the guy shook his ass or not.

 

Or that’s what he thought at least, until he spotted the dark grey duffle sticking out of the same cubby that had held it before. Taking a deep breath, Dean did his stretches and forced himself to relax as much as he could, a thrill of excitement tinged with a little embarrassment splitting through him.

 

Benny came around the corner, the remnants of his suit in his hand.  Some jackass had ran over a huge puddle, drenching him in nasty street water.  Thankfully, he’d already been on his way to the gym.  All he had on were his tight stretch shorts and his boots when he reached for his bag.

 

Dean decided the moment the familiar shape moved into the room that he was going to politely not stare and look away. It was the only way to maintain what little normalcy there was to his life and he’d be damned if he was going to make an idiot out of himself in front of the guy for a _third_ fucking time. He steadied his breathing, kept his eyes averted, was being a perfect gentleman until he had to stand to walk out to the machines. That’s when everything went downhill quickly.

 

Benny had just shoved his bag back into the cubby when everything seemed to slow down.  His head jerked up to see the cute klutz at it again.  Benny didn’t even know how he managed to trip on practically air but his arms flailed wildly trying to catch himself.  Somehow, again Benny had no idea how it happened, but he moved so quick he caught the guy before he slammed his face against the tile floor.

 

Now, any other guy would have roughly pushed Benny away, especially with the way Benny’s arms were wrapped tightly around the guy’s waist.  And other, more private areas were now pressed together in a very precarious way.  Anyone coming into the locker room right at that moment would have thought of the totally wrong thing.

 

“Okay, I’m wrapping you up in bubble wrap so you can stop hurtin yourself,” Benny chuckled, quickly helping the guy to plunk down on the bench.

 

Heat rushed to his face and neck and Dean couldn’t think straight, still somewhat frazzled by the feel of thick, muscled arms wrapped around him. When he was finally able to stand on his shaky legs, Dean hurried to plop down onto one of the benches that lined the middle of the room. It was probably what he tripped over but he didn’t care, he just needed to calm down and he wasn’t going to accomplish that if tall, thick, and hairy kept holding him like he was something precious.

 

“I-I’m not- I don’t do this, y’know...normally.”

 

“Yet every time I’ve seen ya, you’re trippin all over yourself,” Benny said with a knowing grin.  He grabbed up his tank top and slipped it on, “You gonna be alright by yourself in here?  Or should I keep a watch in case you need savin’ again?”

 

Normally, Dean would have been entirely okay with flirting back a little but his confidence was steadily moving downhill despite how friendly the guy seemed to be. “I’m fine, thanks.”

 

“Alright then cher, name’s Benny by the way,” he said, giving the poor guy a wink before sauntering out of the changing room.

 

“Dean,” he grunted in return, eyes staring hard at his shoe laces he’d pretended came untied.

 

* * *

 

Castiel tapped his foot and sighed, his patience waning as he waited for his ex to show up.  To be fair, they were best friends now but whenever he was feeling a bit ornery towards Dean, he was the _ex_.  

 

He’d woken up to a string of text messages, begging for Castiel to meet him at Gabriel’s bakery for breakfast.  So of course, Castiel showed up, bought a pastry for both of them and some coffee.  Now he was sitting outside on the patio waiting for Dean to show up.  He was just about to reach for his phone and call him when he heard the familiar roar of Baby’s engine.

 

“Finally,” he sighed, settling back in his chair.

 

Dean knew it probably wasn’t normal that he went to Cas about this kinda stuff, but he needed his best friend and Castiel had always been that for him. He groaned at the sight of a plateful of brown sugar and bacon doughnut holes. It was by far Dean’s favorite thing that Gabriel made and he felt a little better just knowing that it was waiting for him.

 

“Hey. Thanks man. Sorry about dragging you out of bed before noon, but I didn’t have any wiggle room in my schedule until later this week and I really didn’t want to wait,” Dean said, pulling Cas into a warm hug before taking the seat across from him.

 

“It’s okay, you owe me an oil change though, you know how much I hate doing that myself,” Castiel grimaced, finally taking a bite of his pumpkin doughnut.  It was worth the wait and he couldn’t help closing his eyes and focusing on the sweet and spicy taste on his tongue.

 

“Gladly, just bring it by this weekend. I’ll even make you dinner if you want,” Dean paused long enough to see the start of a disagreement on Cas’ face but he held up his finger and stopped him. “You might wanna wait until after the conversation before you say it’s too much trouble.”

 

Castiel looked at him in confusion but Dean pushed past it or he’d never get out what he wanted to say, his nerves ticking up to an unrelentless rhythm tapping in his gut. “I keep making an idiot out of myself in front of this guy at the gym and I need you to, y’know… help me not do that.”

 

“Wait, wait...someone is making you become a stuttering mess in front of them?  Oh I have got to see this guy!” Castiel grinned.  Dean was a chronic flirt and had the ability to charm the pants off anyone.  In the five years he’d known Dean, Castiel had never seen him lose his cool for someone.

 

Dean glared at his friend, clearly Castiel was taking delight in his misfortune. “It’s not funny and it’s not like that he just...he dances and the next thing I know I’m falling on my ass, walking into something, or tripping over air.”

 

Castiel bit his lip and tried to not laugh, he really did try but he couldn’t help it.  Whoever this guy was that had Dean in a tizzy had to be amazing, “I’m sorry, I’ve just never seen you like this!  And he dances?  Like what hip hop or something?” he asked.

 

Dean groaned, letting his head fall onto his crossed arms on the table. Images of Benny’s hips swaying sinfully to the pulsing beat of his chosen music filtered through Dean’s mind.  “I wish, I don’t even know what it is...it’s fucking sex dancing or something. Probably referred to as forbidden in most places.”

 

“So...a stripper maybe?  I thought you were over your twink phase?” Castiel asked with a knowing look.  Castiel had been the last _twink_ Dean had dated, ever since he’d been going after actual older guys, the bigger and burlier the better.  

 

“Not a stripper, at least...I don’t think he is…” Dean got a little distracted as whole different set of images took up space in his thoughts. He imagined a variety of Benny’s in quite a few different outfits, strutting down the middle of a stage in a lowly lit stripclub. His mouth had started to water when he heard Castiel clear his throat. Without skipping a beat, Dean pulled himself back to where he’d been. “Also, definitely not a twink.”

 

“Oh I definitely have to check this one out.  Okay, so, obviously the guy is super distracting.  Have you tried talking to him?”

 

Dean blushed a little at the memory of Benny’s arms wrapped around him after having embarrassed himself for the third time in as many weeks. “Once, when he managed to catch me like I was some kind of fucking princess.”

 

He tried to grimace at that, but his mouth kept turning up when he thought of the way it felt to have Benny against him. Skin on skin contact of their chests, not to mention the delicious way they’d fit together below the waist. Dean’s face felt hot all over again and it took everything he had not to flip Cas off for laughing at him.

 

“Oooooh my god this is too precious!  You are so gone on this guy.  Wow, um so besides falling in his arms, have you actually tried to talk to him?  You know, saying hi instead of being so lost in watching him you fall over yourself?” Castiel asked, somehow managing to control the giggles that desperately wanted to come out.

 

“I hate you,” Dean lied, readying himself to stand up. He only stopped when Castiel promised to take it more seriously and pulled him back into his seat.

 

“I haven’t talked to him, not...I mean not any other time. Besides the guy probably doesn’t go to the gym to be hit on. I know it’s put me off a few of them before and I don’t want to make it weird.”

 

“Has he made any gesture towards you?  Like how you wink and try to do that slow smile of yours,” Castiel smiled.

 

“He asked if he should keep an eye on me…”Dean mumbled, because even though he felt the phrase was meant to be positive, he couldn’t help but be embarrassed by everything that prompted it. Even now, sitting here with his best friend miles away from the gym and presumably Benny as well, Dean’s face felt hot with shame.

 

“I think you should try flirting with him or at least talk.  I mean what’s the worst that can happen?  You’ve already embarrassed yourself and he must think you’re cute if he caught you and asked to keep an eye on you.  If he didn’t, he would have laughed and walked away,” Castiel said shrugging his shoulders.

 

Dean popped another three doughnuts holes into his mouth and groaned. If it was as easy as that he’d have already done something about this ridiculousness. Dean Winchester was not _shy._ He didn’t get nervous and flustered and run into fucking walls. If he had any kind of previous context for his current situation he’d have already navigated through it, instead he was drowning his sorrows in bacon and maple deliciousness while his best friend tried to help. Keyword, tried. “You’re acting like I can just walk up to him and say; Hey Benny, why don't you let me pick you up and take you to dinner Friday night.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes, “You can, you idiot.  It’s really not that hard.”

 

“No, Cas. That’s the thing, I cant,” Dean started, throwing his hands up in defeat. “You don’t understand. It’s like I’m not even in control of my own body around him.

 

Dean dragged his last bite across the plate slowly, savoring every ounce of the glaze he could bring with it. “Y’know how in the old cartoons when they step on a skate and then roll through like twenty dangerous scenarios...It’s like that, only I don’t get to make it to the other side of the tracks before the train hits.”

 

Castiel reached out and grabbed up Dean’s free hand, “Would you like me to go with you so I can get my own read on the guy?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know,” he answered, feeling a little awkward. Dean considered Cas’ offer, it would have probably been weird for him to say yes. He understood Castiel well enough to know he wouldn’t have offered if it would make him uncomfortable, but still...his best friend had a way of calming him down like no one else. Dean wondered if maybe things would turn out okay if Cas could keep him distracted.

 

“How about this, you go one more time to the gym and really try to talk to him, if you end up falling on your ass again, I’ll go with you the next time.  Deal?” Castiel said, his brows raising up in a challenge.  

 

“‘Yeah, okay.”

 

* * *

 

Castiel wasn’t surprised at all when he got a frantic phone call from Dean a week later, begging him to go with him to the gym.  Dean wasn’t too clear on what happened but Castiel got the gist of the situation.  His best friend had tried to talk to this _Benny_ and instead of the suave charming person Castiel knows Dean to be, came out a stuttering shy mess.  Resulting in Dean tripping and falling down some of the steps at the gym.  

 

Castiel had tried to not laugh.  Too hard.  

 

It had taken almost an hour to convince Dean to even go again.  But here they were, well he was anyway.  Dean was running late again and for a split second Castiel thought he chickened out.  Dean came around the corner, his cheeks already flushed and eyes down cast.  Castiel suddenly felt horrible for laughing at him earlier, the poor guy was so out of his element.

 

“Hey...if you really don’t wanna go in we don’t have to,” Castiel said once he was close enough.

 

Dean had debated finding a different gym and dropping it all together. If not for the look of panicked concern in Benny’s eyes when he’d tumbled down the first flight of stairs, he probably would have. His ego had been pretty impressive at one time but lately there’d been some debilitating blows to it and now Dean’s confidence was slowly starting to crumble out from under him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling it forcefully as he strengthened his resolve.

 

“No, I- I have to…”

 

“Okay, hopefully this is really worth all this,” Castiel teased lightly.  He could see how fragile his friend was becoming but would never say such a thing out loud.  They entered the gym and just by how rigid Dean’s shoulders became, Castiel could only guess one thing.

 

“He’s not here yet, is he?” Castiel asked looking around.  There was no guy dancing in the area clearly used for that type of thing.  There was no pop music except for the crap on the overhead radio.

 

“Maybe he’s running late, c’mon let’s get on the treadmills.”

 

Dean nodded in agreement, pushing through the door after leaving his bag in his locker. He loosened up a little before climbing on the treadmill, but he was grateful for the moment to themselves. It was nice to be able to start his workout routine without worrying about physical injury.

 

Castiel got on the machine between Dean and the dance floor and started himself off slowly, not having run for over two weeks.  It was nearly fifteen minutes before he got up to speed and was matching Dean’s pace almost identically.  He was so in the zone, he nearly missed the door opening.  There was a subtle gasp next to him and when Castiel raised his head he knew exactly the reason why Dean had become a fumbling mess.  The guy was a total bear.  Castiel could definitely appreciate how good looking he was and was about to say something to Dean when his foot tripped over the other.

 

Sending him face first against the treadmill and flying off like a damn rag doll.

 

“Benny!  Can you stop injuring our customers by just walking in!  Damn,” Lisa called out from the front desk.

 

Dean noticed Castiel’s flailing arm out of the corner of his eye and quickly stepped up onto the side of his machine. He rushed to the small area between their machines, trying to make sure his best friend was okay. “Holy shit, man. You okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, except for my damn pride....but holy shit I know what you mean now,” Castiel grunted, looking over as the bear of a man came bounding over to them.

 

“I really need to find somewhere else to teach,” Benny said kneeling down next to them, “Are you okay?” he asked, then looked up and gave Dean a little smile.

 

“To be fair, I did warn him..” Dean grinned, feeling a little more confident now that he wasn’t the one flat on his back nursing a bruised ego. He got a bit lost staring into the bright blue of Benny’s eyes until Castiel gave another whine of protest. Dean remembered himself and immediately got to work pulling Cas to his feet.

 

“I guess I should take all this fumblin as a compliment,” Benny chuckled, helping his crush’s friend up off the floor.  He looked like an angry little kitten the way he glared up at green eyes.

 

“For the record, I’m a natural klutz and was trying to say something to Dean, by the way his name is Dean and also...you’re not my type, you are his though.  And now that I’ve done my damage, I’m leaving,” Castiel said, giving Dean a huge smile as his best friend just stared wide eyed at him.

 

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean blew out a laugh and shook his head as Castiel hurried away from them. His best friend was a blessing at times but there were a few, not many, but a few times Dean wanted to strangle him. Pink heat flushed his face as he stood there chuckling with Benny. “He’s not one to uh.. Beat around the bush,” Dean mumbled scratching at his nape, nervously.

 

Benny chuckled again, “I was hopin that was the reason you kept trippin up around me.  Woulda said something a lot sooner but didn’t want to embarrass you more if I was wrong,” he said biting on his bottom lip.  Dean was every little thing he looked for in a man and then some.  Victor had the masculinity but none of the softness that this guy possessed.  

 

“I uh, I didn’t wanna be one of _those_ guys, y’know? The ones that make you reconsider things like joining a gym,” Dean offered, it wasn’t much but it might explain why he hadn't approached things between them, even though he was clearly interested. “It didn’t help that I kept face planting anytime you walked through the door.”

 

Benny barked out a laugh, a hand brushing down his face as he shook his head, “I don’t whether to say sorry or you know, ask you out to lunch after my class?” Benny asked, taking a small step closer towards Dean.

 

Swallowing hard, Dean bit back the urge to do some sort of victory dance. Instead he smiled up at the gorgeous man in front of him and nodded excitedly, “Yeah, Lunch sounds great.”


End file.
